PAPYRUS
by hyesang-nim
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED] Hai manis, kau membuat banyak orang menangis. [HANSOO/HUNSOO]
1. Chapter 1

PAPYRUS

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Cast akan bertambah sesuai alur

Summary : Hai manis, kau membuat banyak orang menangis. Hansoo Hunsoo Kaisoo Baeksoo or many more? Let's see! WARNING: THIS IS NC! No Children.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berangkat bersama?"

Langkahku terhenti ketika sedang menghampiri mobilku, melirik malas ke sumber suara. "Masuk."

Dia Oh Sehun, tetanggaku. Dia tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku, kamarnya berada persis di samping kamarku, sebelah kanan. Dia tertawa lalu masuk ke kursi samping kemudi.

Tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta di antara kami, aku sibuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan Sehun sibuk mendengarkan musik dari earphone besarnya. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu.

Kami sudah sampai di bengkel dekat sekolah, aku biasa menitipkan mobil di sini.

"Ajusshi titip mobil ya!"

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Sehun menyusulku dengan menggunakan skateboard dan mencoba menyamai langkahku. "Cih berpenampilan sok anak hip-hop."

"Masalah untukmu, Luhan hyung?" tanyanya datar, aku memandangnya malas. "Tidak."

Aku berjalan biasa melewati lorong-lorong di sekolahku dengan Sehun yang daritadi menunjukkan atraksi skateboardnya yang amat sangat biasa. Bersiul kepada gadis-gadis yang ketahuan memperhatikannya. Cih bocah.

Tatapan mataku menajam, langkahku menjadi pelan, dia Do Kyungsoo. Anak kelas 2.

Dan aku menginginkannya.

Seorang pria bermata bulat, bibir heartshape yang menggiurkan, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, bokongnya yang padat menggoda, pinggang rampingnya dan ah bagaimana bisa seorang pria mempunyai tubuh yang proposional seperti itu?

Dia sedang merangkul seorang gadis, Bang Minah. Terakhir kutahu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, cih aku yakin penisnya kecil, tidak bisa memuaskan wanita.

Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu pada gadisnya lalu mereka tertawa, pasangan yang manis. Mereka berdua sama-sama pendek, wajah seperti bocah, dan tidak cocok.

Kyungsoo dan gadisnya melewatiku, aku melirik wajahnya intens, sial, di mataku dia cantik.

"Hyung" "Apa"

Aku kembali berjalan seperti biasa setelah dia melewatiku, aku akui aku ini gay, pencinta sesama jenis.

"Dia straight." Aku menatap Sehun tidak suka, "Lalu?"

"Berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan memujamu itu."

.

Jam kosong, guru-guru sedang rapat. Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka lockscreen. Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku sengaja memakai fotonya untuk menjadi wallpaper ponselku.

Bermain game mungkin akan menghilangkan bosan.

Ternyata tidak, aku masih saja bosan, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk tidur.

Ahh fuckhh

so big ahh fasterhh ohh mmhh

deeperh plhhease shh

ohh nghhh aahh ahh

Sialan. Memejamkan mata bukan pilihan baik, aku jadi membayangkan desahan-desahan aneh yang sialnya membuat penisku bangun.

Aku pergi keluar kelas, mastrubasi di toilet tidak buruk. Langkahku terhenti di dekat lapangan bola. Ada Kyungsoo. Dia sedang main sepak bola dengan yang lainnya. Dia menggiring bola dengan lihai. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, walaupun fisik seperti perempuan, sikap prianya masih ada. Tapi dia memang pria kan.

Aku merogoh saku lalu mengambil ponsel, mencoba memotretnya. Pasti akan sexy dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Aku menzoom ponselku sampai mentok.

Klik

Klik

Lalu menaruh ponsel di saku lagi. Aku berjalan santai menuju toilet sambil bersiul.

.

"Berhenti mengejarnya hyung"

Aku hanya pura-pura tidak dengar, Sehun dan aku memang dekat, kami seperti saudara dan banyak yang bilang kami mirip padahal bukan, kami hanya tetangga. "Kudengar Baekhyun sunbae tidak straight, dia kepergok sedang berciuman dengan Jungkook."

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Dan aku memang tidak peduli. Lagian siapa Baekhyun? Aku baru saja mendengar nama itu. Sehun membuang nafasnya kesal, "Dekati saja dia, jangan ganggu Kyungsoo yang straight. Itu maksudku."

Aku hanya tersenyum miring, "Kau saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan si hyun itu"

"Aku straight hyung!"

Aku hanya tertawa, lalu mendekatkan wajahku pada telinganya. "Kau tau? Ada yang bilang kalau gay itu..." aku menjeda kata-kataku lalu menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...menular."

Sehun melotot

Bugh

Lalu meninju wajahku.

"Wow wow ada apa ini? Calm.."

Sehun hanya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, tanpa ekspresi, "menjijikan, aku duluan hyung!" lalu berlari secepat angin.

Aku memandang kepergiannya dengan senyum kemenangan lalu mengedikkan bahuku acuh, "padahal aku hanya bercanda"

.

Ting Tong

Aku membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat orang yang kutunggu-tunggu datang. "lebih cepat dari perkiraan"

Dia Kim Jong In, adik kelas yang populer dengan sebutan Kai. Dia tersenyum manly ke arahku. "Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya makanya aku datang lebih cepat, sunbae."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil dompet, "tidak mau masuk dulu?"

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak, masih ada pelanggan lain yang membutuhkan"

"Ah oke. Ini, dan itu bonus untukmu yang datang lebih cepat." Kai tersenyum lalu pamit pulang. Ayamku sudah sampai.

Setelah dia pergi aku masuk ke dalam apartemenku lagi, melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda—nonton film biru—

"you arehh goodhh mmhhh fuck—erhh akhh!"

Aku melihat adegan itu dengan datar, sebenarnya aku sudah menonton film ini berulang kali jadi aku bosan. Menonton film biru untuk mengisi waktu luang di rumah memang hobiku walaupun koleksi film biruku tidak terlalu banyak.

Ting tong

Aku berdecak kesal, mengganggu. Tanpa menjeda filmnya aku membuka pintu dan menatap datar orang yang sedang nyengir di depan pintu apartemenku. "Hehe hyung bantu aku mengerjakan p—"

"Pergilah, aku tidak mood Oh Sehun"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sok imut. "Please hyung, just once."

"Kau kerjakan dulu sendiri nanti aku koreksi"

Aku menutup pintu apartemen, tapi sebelum itu Sehun menahannya. "Aku mengerjakan di apartemenmu ya? Alat tulisku ketinggalan di kelas"

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun"

Dia tersenyum bodoh lalu melenggangkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen, aku belum mempersilahkannya masuk tapi itu sudah biasa.

"Aaaaa! Mataku tercemar dengan film homo yadong!"

.

Aku dan Sehun jalan bersama melewati lorong sekolah, seperti biasa, anak itu nebeng pulang. Kukira dia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku setelah aku berkata gay itu menular. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi aku merasa pernah dengar kata-kata itu.

Kami melihat satu sama lain, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan dia mengerutkan keningnya.

 _I know what you mean_

Kami berdua bergegas menghampiri asal suara. Kami berdua sama-sama satu pikiran. Alunan keyboard dan suara nyanyian yang cukup merdu.

Oh.

Dari kelas XI-1 IPA, Bang Minah dan Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang lihai dengan keyboardnya dan Minah dengan suara emasnya. Mereka membawakan lagu L.O.V.E yang ditenarkan Michael Buble dan telah diaransemen ulang oleh mereka menjadi lebih energik. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Minah masih dengan asik melenggokan badannya mengikuti irama dan masih bernyanyi. Mereka terlihat saling menikmati lagu itu.

Tanganku mengepal kuat, Sehun yang menyadarinya menepuk pundakku. "Kubilang juga apa, mundur."

Setelah itu Minah mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mereka berciuman dengan mata tertutup, tetapi tangan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti, di bawah sana tangan-tangannya memainkan keyboard dan irama romantis namun bergairah pun mengalun di ruangan itu. Shit!

BRAAKKK

Aku menendang tong sampah yang ada di luar kelas laknat itu lalu pergi, Sehun juga ikut pergi. Bang Minah, aku akan membuat perhitungan.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa mereka jodoh, wajah mereka pun hampir mirip"

"Diam Tuan Muda Oh." Aku sedang dalam emosi, sungguh, jika nalarku tidak bekerja, aku sudah menghampiri si gadis jalang tadi lalu memberinya beberapa bogem spesial di titik-titik tertentu agar dia jengah. Tapi sayang, aku masih waras untuk melakukan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun. Pindahan dari Busan 1 bulan yang lalu. XI-2 IP—"

Ckiiiitt

"Kau boleh keluar dari mobilku, sekarang."

Sehun kelihatan gelagapan, tapi sungguh, kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang. Sehun yang ternyata peka segera melepaskan seatbeltnya lalu keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak meliriknya sedikitpun, langsung tancap gas.

Aku berhenti di sebuah toko aksesoris. Aku berniat untuk membeli sebuah kotak. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada kotak berwarna merah hati dengan pita hitam.

.

"AAAAAAAA!"

"KECOAAAAAAAA!"

Aku tersenyum miring melihat keadaan kelas XI-3 ribut, hampir semua wanita di sana berteriak, ada beberapa pria yang ikut berteriak juga. Aku membeli kotak dengan ukuran 50x75 cm dan tinggi kira-kira 12 cm dan ternyata itu berisi kecoa, penuh.

Binatang menjijikan itu menghambur ke segala arah setelah seseorang membukanya, tentu saja Bang Minah.

Dan beberapa kecoa yang terbang ke sana-ke sini, semuanya panik. Rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak tapi aku harus menjaga imageku sebagai kakak kelas.

Aku membalikkan badanku lalu mendapati Sehun yang sudah ada di depanku dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. "Cih beraninya sama perempuan.."

Lalu berlalu entah kemana, tidak peduli.

Aku menghampiri seorang siswa yang sedang termenung melihat ke halaman bawah. Aku menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo datang ke kelas kekasihnya beberapa saat setelahnya. Aku sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kelas yang banyak kecoanya itu bersama Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau butuh kecoa lagi hubungi aku" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau dapatkan darimana kecoa-kecoa itu? Kau memelihara hewan menjijikan itu juga?"

Kemarin setelah membeli kotak, aku datang ke sebuah pet shop yang ternyata milik kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yura. Kemarin setelah mencari-mencari binatang yang "pas" dan ternyata tak ada yang sesuai kebutuhan—karna disini isinya hewan menggemaskan dan imut semua—aku bertanya adakah binatang menjijikan di sini atau tidak dan malah diomeli hingga datanglah Chanyeol entah darimana lalu kami pergi keluar dari pet shop itu. Chanyeol bertanya untuk apa aku menanyakan tentang hewan menjijikan dan aku hanya menyerahkan kotak itu dan berkata bahwa aku ingin mengisi kotak itu dengan hewan menjijikan. Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu membawa kotak itu pergi ke dalam pet shop dan setelah beberapa saat dia keluar dengan senyum idiotnya. Dia berpesan untuk tidak membuka kotak itu karna akan fatal. Aku menuruti intruksinya dan aku juga baru tahu kalau kotak itu berisi puluhan atau ratusan kecoa.

"aku mengoleksi serangga dan tikus" jawabnya santai.

"Tikus? Atau hamster?"

"Tikus. Karna mengoleksi hewan buas, imut, pintar dan lain-lain sudah mainstream jadi aku memelihara hewan menjijikan. Sekalian jadi pembasmi hama di rumah" jawaban idiot menurutku. "Idiot"

"No, I'm not. I'm just limited edition."

Kyungsoo membawa gadisnya yang menangis pergi dari kelas. Hei, dia marah?

"Ah oke, aku duluan Park, trims!"

Aku meninggalkan pria telinga lebar itu lalu diam-diam mengikuti pasangan laknat itu.

"siapa?"

Untungnya Kyungsoo membawanya ke perpus, jadi aku bisa menguntitnya dengan mudah. Aku mengambil buku dan pura-pura membacanya. Minah belum menjawab dan hanya menangis. Heh, bisu?

"siapa pelakunya" tanya Kyungsoo dingin. "Aku tidak tahu bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "teror."

'hanya ingin mengerjai pacarmu saja, sayang" batinku gemas.

"Lain kali jangan asal buka, apalagi kalau tidak ada identitas pengirimnya." Nasihat Kyungsoo. "Kukira itu darimu, yang pura-pura jadi secret admirer?" mereka tertawa. "Jangan menangis, kau sangat jelek tadi." Minah mengerut mendengarnya. Sumpah aku pengen muntah.

"Tapi kau masih suka denganku walaupun jelek" "Terserah."

"Eh tapi trima kasih, kalau tidak ada kau aku sudah mati di kelas gara-gara kecoa." Ucapnya hiperbola. "Kau tau? Teriakan kelasmu itu seperti teriakan monyet di ragunan, membuat telingaku berdengung. Dan tadi ada yang bilang kelasmu di serang kecoa, yasudah aku segera ke sana,karna aku ingat kalau kekasihku yang jelek ini sangat phobia kecoa"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Menjijikan.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, sudah disterilkan pasti" mereka melewatiku dan, "Sunbae kau membaca buku yang terbalik"

.

Aku berbaring di atas kasur, pening. "kenapa aku bisa jadi seorang gay?" tanyaku bukan pada siapa-siapa.

Aku mengambil satu bungkus rokok yang ada di atas nakas lalu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Aku membuka segelnya lalu mengapitnta di antara bibirku lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Aku merogoh saku untuk mencari pelatuk. Rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Ponselku bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Kris, sepupuku.

"hm" aku hanya bergumam, mulutku masih sibuk menghisap rokok.

"Lu, jemput aku di bandara," aku mengerutkan keningku, "aku datang ke korea untuk liburan." Aku melepas rokokku.

"benarkah? Ck merepotkan, bandara mana?"

"Incheon. Cepatlah datang" sebenarnya aku senang, dia sepupu yang paling dekat denganku di Cina "sabar sedikit, keparat"

.

"jadi? Berapa lama kau di sini?"aku bertanya padanya saat kami sudah ada di mobilku. "tidak lama, 2 minggu mungkin"

"2 minggu itu lama, bodoh"

Lalu seterusnya tidak ada percakapan karna Kris tidur. Setelah sampai di parkiran apartemenku, aku membangunkannya. "bangun bitch, kita sudah sampai"

"can you shaddap your big mouth?" aku memutar bola mata malas. "oke, kau menginap di parkiran saja untuk 2 minggu ke depan"

"sialan"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berjalan meninggalkan parkiran. Apartemenku ada di lantai 7. Kris membuntutiku dengan mata yang sayu karna dia masih ngantuk sambil menggiring kopernya. Kami naik lift dan di sana kami bertemu Oh Sehun. "Oy hyung!"

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab sapaannya. Sehun menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya. "oh iya, kenalkan ini kris, sepupuku dari China dan kris ini sehun, tetangga apartemenku." Merekia bersalaman sebentar lalu sudah. Sehun bersiul-siul, Kris diam dengan mata tertutup, dan aku memainkan ponsel; membaca berita.

Ting

Kami berhenti dari aktivitas masing lalu pergi ke apartemen masing-masing, Kris tinggal di apartemenku untuk 2 minggu ke depan. "satu juta won per hari" ucapuku saat kami sudah berada di dalam.

"ck, bisa-bisanya kau memeras sepupumu sendiri, ikan" aku terkekeh. "kau punya rokok? Bagi satu" tanya dia, tentu saja aku punya, banyak.

Akhirnya kami berdua merokok bersama, menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok sambil bercerita jaman kecil dulu dan lainnya. "Kris kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku karna perutku sudah demo minta diisi, siapa tahu Kris juga. "ayam, aku mau ayam"

Oke sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Kai. "sebentar."

Aku merogoh ponselku dan menghubungi Kai dan memesan ayam. "Lu, aku pinjam kamar mandi. Gerah" aku mengangguk lalu menyalakan televisi. Hari minggu siang, malas kemana-mana.

Drrrtt

Ada pesan masuk.

From : OSH

Sore nanti Kyungsoo akan ada di lapangan dekat taman kota. Ada pertandingan futsal.

Aku langsung menghubungi Sehun. Tidak perlu lama dan langsung diangkat. "jam berapa?"

"jam 4. Kau mau ke sana hyung? Aku ikut ya"

"kau tau darimana? Oke tapi aku tidak mau menunggu"

"dari kai, hubungi aku kalau mau berangkat. Aku tutup telfonnya ya hyung, aku lagi kencing."

"Shit.."

Ting tong

Ah pesananku pasti sudah sampai. Aku menghampiri pintu apartemen dan membukanya. "Kau datang lebih cepat lagi, Kai" kataku sambil menerima pesananku. "Restoran ayamku hanya 10 meter dari apartemenmu sunbae" aku tertawa. "oke, trima kasih, oh ya, hari ini kau mau ke lapangan dekat taman kota?"

"Ne sunbae, timku akan melawan Moonlight SHS"

"Ada Kyungsoo juga?"

"Kyungsoo? Tentu saja, dia kaptennya"

"Oh.."

"Yasudah sunbae, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong! Sering-sering beli ayam ya!"

Aku meletakkan ayamnya di atas meja dan menonton tv lagi sambil menunggu Kris. Sialan dia mandi lama sekali.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NISTA. Review ya! Jangan silent aja hehe


	2. Chapter 2

[CHAPTER 2]

Harap untuk tidak meniru kelakuan-kelakuan negatif tokoh.

Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Imagine Dragon-Radioactive biar greget, soalnya inspirasi ff ini dari lagu itu/?

.

"Jadi namanya Do Kyungsoo?"

"Iya"

"Cowok?"

"Hmm"

"GILA! GAY?!"

"Sebenarnya cuman aku saja yang gay, dia masih straight."

"Gila. Padahal dulu kau buaya wanita," aku diam tidak menjawab.

"astagaa,nah kan begini jadinya kalo jauh dari keluarga. Parah" gumam Kris. Demi kaki Sehun yang mulus, ekspresinya menjijikan. Kenapa dia begitu ekspresif?

"Di Korea banyak namja cantiknya Kris, ya pantas saja aku suka, asalkan cantik."

"Bukannya Girls Generation dari Korea? Kenapa kau tidak suka mereka saja Lu?"

"Terlalu cantik."

"Tolol"

Kris memijat keningnya, "jangan stres begitu, yang menyimpang kan cuman aku"

"Tapi kau sepupuku, bitch" aku diam. Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah rencanaku. Aku tertarik pada pria begitu saja. "Kau pasti punya fotonya kan? Mana aku mau liat"

Aku tidak bergeming, mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Demi apapun aku tidak ingin Kris tau, bisa berabe urusannya, Kris bisa saja melaporkan pada orang tuaku nanti.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan memandang benci orang yang sedang bergulat dengan ponselnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Oh Sehun. Dia yang membocorkannya pada Kris, anak sialan.

"Ini aku ada" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Kris. Aku diam, masih serius mengendarai mobil."Ini? hahaha bahkan dia terlihat lebih manly darimu Lu! Hahaha anak mana?"

Aku melirik Kris yang geleng-geleng melihat ponsel Sehun. Aku merebutnya, wow.

"Kau mengoleksi foto Kyungsoo, Sehun? Cih musuh dalam selimut."

"Apa? Tidak, itu kan memang ponselmu hyung"

Oh iya.

Aku lupa tadi Sehun meminjam ponselku, aku berdehem lalu memasukan ponselku ke saku celana. Mereka berdua tertawa. "Cinta itu buta ya"

.

"Jadi kita cuman nonton aja nih?" tanya Kris saat kami sudah dapat tempat duduk. Kris duduk di antara aku dan Sehun. "Pengennya sih ikut main" celetuk Sehun.

"Yaudah turun sana" perintah Kris. Sehun hanya memasang wajah poker facenya, "Hahaha pertama melihatmu kukira kau lebih tua dari Luhan, dasar Odult."

"Dia bocah sekali Kris, jangan tertipu muka om-omnya" kataku sambil melihat sekeliling lapangan futsal yang sempit itu. Kyungsoo mana?

Priiiiit

Kedua tim berkumpul di lapangan hijau sana, membentuk sebuah garis horizontal dengan wasit yang memisahkan antara dua tim. "Kyungsoo yang mana Lu?" tanya Kris, bukannya tadi dia melihat fotonya?

"kedua dari kiri."

"keempat dari kiri namanya Byun Baekhyun"

Aku melirik Sehun, "Gak nanya."

Puk

"Sunbae aku ikut duduk di sini ya" aku melirik sebelahku—selain Kris —. Bang Minah duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat ke sekitar, tempat duduk sudah penuh. Aku melirik Sehun yang sama sedang melihat ke arahku lalu tersenyum penuh arti lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Kris. Aku tidak peduli.

Kedua tim saling bersalaman lalu berpencar, menempati posisi-posisi yang sudah menjadi strategi mereka. Di sana Kyungsoo sedang berhadapan dengan Kim Seok Jin—kapten futsal Moonlight SHS—

Priiiit

Pertandingan di mulai.

Di pihak sekolahku ada Kyungsoo, Jongin atau Kai, Chen, Baekhyun, Jungkook, dan Lay sebagai cadangan.

Dari Moonlight SHS ada Seok Jin, Baro, Taehyung, Mino, Kyuhyun, dan Suga sebagai cadangan.

Tim Seok Jin aku akui sangat lihat dalam taktik, selalu bisa mengambil bola yang sedang digiring lawan tapi masih bisa diimbangi oleh Tim Kyungsoo, mereka cepat dan lihai, dan mereka beruntung mempunyai Chen sebagai kiper. Beberapa kali tim lawan mencoba mencetak gol tapi selalu bisa dicegah.

Tim lawan bermain dengan senyum atau cengiran di wajah mereka. Ceria sekali. Sedangkan Tim Kyungsoo ngos-ngosan, tidak ada yang tersenyum, tapi mereka masih bisa menjaga speed dan power. Dari kedua tim belum ada satu pun yang mencetak gol, lawan yang sulit.

Priiit

Babak pertama sudah selesai dan skor masih 0-0. Perempuan di sebelahku langsung berdiri lalu pergi menghampiri Kyungsoo, aku hanya bisa berdecih pelan. "Selera cowok yang kau sukai lumayan juga" kata Kris tiba-tiba. "Apaan? Jelek begitu dibilang bagus? Katarak"

Aku tahu yang dimaksud Kris itu Minah. Pasti Sehun lagi yang memberitahu. "Kenapa menyukai orang yang sudah punya pasangan?" aku hanya mendesis, "bukannya tadi bilang sendiri kalau cinta itu buta?" Kris diam, aku menang bicara.

Priiit

Setelah beberapa saat peluit berbunyi lagi, tinggal satu babak lagi. Minah kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Yang hitam itu siapa Lu?" tanya Kris, aku mengernyit. "Hitam mana?"tanyaku sambil mencari si hitam yang dimaksud Kris. "Itu yang gondrong" kata Kris lebih jelas.

Oh, Kai? Yang rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan ya dia. Dan warna kulit yang mencolok.

"Jongin. kenapa?"

"Seharusnya dia yang jadi kapten" kata Kris, "Kurasa juga begitu, instingnya kuat" Sehun menambahi. Aku diam, ya mendingan aku yang jadi kapten lah.

"Kau tidak ikut organisasi futsal Lu? Bukannya dulu kau sangat suka sepak bola?"

"Malas, aku pindah haluan ke basket"

Kris mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat sesuatu di sana lalu melihat lagi ke lapangan, lihat ponsel lagi lalu lapangan lagi, begitu terus sampai aku cape memperhatikannya lalu kembali menonton pertandingan yang dari tadi belum ada yang mencetak gol.

Lay menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Lay kurang cekatan, hampir saja tim lawan membobol gawang tapi untung ada si muka kotak.

Kyungsoo sedang menggiring bola, mukanya sudah merah, cape atau nafsu? Dengan cepat dia menghindar dari lawan, anak itu larinya kenapa bisa cepat begitu?

Tapi sebelum menendang bola menuju gawang Baro sudah ada di depannya dan menyalip bola cukup keras sehingga Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur.

Aku meloncat dari kursi karna kaget Minah tiba-tiba berteriak sangat kencang.

Kris dan Sehun sudah menertawakanku di tempatnya. "bodoh." kata Kris dalam bahasa Cina.

"payah." kata Sehun dalam bahasa Jerman.

"gila." Kataku dalam bahasa Jepang lalu duduk di tempatku kembali.

Benar kata Kyungsoo, teriakannya seperti monyet di ragunan.

Karna pelanggaran jadi Kyungsoo sekarang akan melakukan tendangan penalti. Dia kelihatan masih sedikit meringis, apakah sesakit itu?

Tim lawan sudah berada di posisi masing-masing dengan mata serius mereka, terlebih kipernya yang sedari tadi tidak mau diam, Taehyung. Dia bergerak ke kanan ke kiri seperti uring-uringan.

Tendang

Bola melambung, melewati para pemain lawan, dan langsung mengarah ke gawang.

Tang

Membentur besi gawang.

Hap

Ditangkap oleh Taehyung lalu ia melemparnya jauh. Bola melambung mendekati gawang.

Hap

Chen berhasil menangkapnya lalu dia mengusap hidungnya sendiri sebelum melemparkannya jauh, dan ditangkap lagi oleh Taehyung.

"Jangan terlalu jauh Chen!"

Kyungsoo berteriak. Kami para penonton tertawa gemas. Permainan berlangsung seperti babak pertama, saling oper, saling blok.

Keduanya sama-sama punya kelebihan masing-masing yang fatal jika diadukan. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa membobol gawang.

Priiiiit

Babak terakhir telah selesai. Skor masih 0-0. Semuanya ngos-ngosan, bisa dilihat perbedaan babak satu dan babak dua. Tim lawan lebih serius di babak dua, tidak ada yang cengengesan seperti di babak satu, babak kedua lebih bernafsu.

Dan sekarang adu penalti karna skor masih sama. Detik-detik menegangkan. Lay digantikan kembali oleh Baekhyun karna dia terlihat sudah sangat tepar. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada timnya.

Untuk yang pertama Chen jaga dan Seok Jin yang menendang. Pandangan Seok Jin fokus pada bola lalu pada gawang lagi. Melakukan itu dua kali. Priiiiiiit. Tendang.

"GOOOOL!"

Shit.

0-1

Chen digantikan oleh Taehyung. Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Chen lalu berkata sesuatu entah apa, lalu Kai maju mengambil posisi menendang. Taehyung sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Kai mundur sedikit, priiiiiiit. Lari dengan cepat dan tendang.

"Damn"

Bola belok ke kiri, tidak mengarah ke gawang sama sekali.

Taehyung melakukan high five dengan timnya, Chen kembali jaga dengan mata yang suram, giliran Baro yang menendang. Baro tersenyum, prriitt, lalu menendang dengan sangat keras.

"Yess!"

Terlalu bersemangat sehingga bola melambung ke atas. Chen tersenyum lebar. Tim Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega.

Taehyung mengambil alih Chen, Kyungsoo maju. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebentar lalu mundur tiga langkah. Priiiiit. Lari pelan dan tendang.

"GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!"

Saling high five. Skor 1-1. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku, walaupun sangat tipis. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sekali—sungguh cantik—

Chen jaga dan giliran Kyuhyun yang menendang. Gayanya sangat kalem, berbanding jauh dengan Chen. Peluit ditiup dan Kyuhyun langsung menendang. Satu kata, sangat cepat.

Skor berubah jadi 1-2. Jungkook maju untuk menendang, dia melirik timnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, Kai mengedipkan matanya(hah?), Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di udara, dan Chen berteriak. Peluit berbunyi, lari dua langkah dan tendang.

"GOLLLLLLLL!"

Reflek tim Kyungsoo berteriak. Skor 2-2.

Dengan wajah berseri Chen ambil posisi jaga, dengan gaya sok kiper profesional. Mino si pemain terakhir dari tim lawan bersiap-siap menendang. Teman-teman setim dan penonton di pihaknya berteriak menyemangati.

Semoga tidak masuk.

Semoga tidak masuk.

Semoga tidak ma—

Tendang.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kami berteriak, di gawang sana Chen sedang tiduran sengan bola di perutnya.

Chen memang hebat.

Peluang tim Kyungsoo menang sangat besar sekarang. Baekhyun maju sebagai orang terakhir, yang lainnya menepuk punggung Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pura-pura menyayat leher dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya, kenapa begitu polos?

Taehyung sudah uring-uringan di gawang sana, ini penentuan. Apakah tim Kyungsoo yang menang atau mereka pulang memakan nilai seri.

Priiiiiiit

Tendang

Tang

"GOL?! GOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!"

Kami berteriak heboh. Tim memeluk Baekhyun. Kami berteriak dari kursi penonton. Tapi pandanganku menjadi tidak enak, Kyungsoo mencium kepala Baekhyun lama. Apakah harus?

Tapi kulirik Minah kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja melihat pemandangan itu. Uh? Kau tidak mencintai kekasihmu ya?

.

"Bagaimana kabar Xin Li Yu?" tanyaku.

Kami sudah ada di di apartemen, "kenapa kau menanyakan dia, bitch?" aku menyeringai.

"Apa aku salah menanyakan kabar kekasih sepupuku?"

"Dia mati bunuh diri"

Hmmppptt

Hampir saja tersedak.

"apa?" "dia mati."

Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa?

Lalu dia menatapku tajam, "Aku lari ke sini untuk menyegarkan pikiranku yang kacau"

Aku membuang mukaku ke samping, "benar bunuh diri? Bukan dibunuh?" aku bertanya hati-hati. Dia menoleh kepadaku.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau seolah-olah menuduhku?" aku diam, memejamkan mataku sebentar, "tidak, hanya bertanya"

Kris mengacak rambutnya lalu berdiri dari sofa mengambil jaketku lalu memakainya.

"Disaat semua orang menuduhku, aku lari ke sini, dan di sini aku jadi pihak yang dituduh lagi. Apa salahku"

Braaakkk

Dia pergi dari apartemenku.

Membunuh bukanlah hal asing untuk Kris. Aku tahu pertama kali dia membunuh adalah untuk mendapatkan Xin Li Yu. Dia membunuh kakak laki-laki gadis itu. Itu pertama kalinya dia membunuh, kuharap itu yang terakhirnya pula membunuh orang.

Aku tidak menyalahkan Kris sepenuhnya, karena otak dari pembunuhan itu adalah aku.

.

Jam dua dini hari, aku bangun dari tidurku dan melihat sofa yang masih kosong. Kris belum pulang.

Aku berdecak kesal, bayi besar yang merepotkan.

Aku menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di atas nakas lalu mengambil jaket kulitku dan memakainya cepat, memakai sepatuku asal lalu segera pergi ke parkiran.

Suasana jalan sudah sangat sepi, lagian untuk apa berdingin-dingin ria di luar jika bergulung hangat dengan selimut di rumah lebih nikmat?

Aku menguap beberapa kali lalu mengusap mataku yang berair, sungguh ngantuk.

Aku berpikir tempat apa yang mungkin dikunjungi Kris. Tapi yang membuat aku berteriak dan membanting stir adalah Kris belum tau seluk beluk Korea. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi negara ini. Dia pasti pergi asal-asalan. Mengikuti arah angin, mungkinkah?

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di samping toko besi yang sudah tutup. Aku menggeram frustasi. Aku kedinginan walaupun dalam melirik jok belakang lalu tersenyum cerah lalu dengan cepat aku ambil botol alkohol persediaanku, lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan.

Aku meminumnya beberapa teguk, aku usahakan tidak terlalu banyak karena tidak mau mabuk, nanti lebih repot jika aku mabuk.

"Aaaah.." aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, setelah kurasa cukup berstamina lagi aku menyalakan mobil mesin mobil. Berkeliling kota untuk mencari sepupu yang kabur, menggelikan.

.

.

.

.

CKIIIIIIT

"BEGO!"

Kenapa aku tidak menelfonnya saja?

.

"Gunakan saja mobilku sesukamu selagi aku sekolah." Pesanku pada Kris, dia hanya mengangguk lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, jangan seperti gelandangan seperti tadi malam."

"Diam bitch, aku tahu."

"Who the hell are you, kris"

"Your lovely cousin, babe"

Breem

Lalu pergi, brengsek.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sendirian, aku datang agak siang hari ini. "Luhan!" aku menoleh.

"Oy!" kataku ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di sekitar. "Jangan lupa nanti sore datang ke lapangan basket."

Aku hanya mengangguk. "hari terakhir kita jadi tim basket di sekolah ini." Aku mengangguk lagi, "Haaah padahal aku masih ingin meraih prestasi dalam bidang ini dan membanggakan sekolah" aku berdecih pelan.

"Tapi kau kan hanya pemain cadangan, Park."

Dia diam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil, "sama saja, cadangan sama pentingnya dengan tim inti."

Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja menanggapi dia yang cerewet, malas berbiacara, aku masih cape karna yang tadi malam.

"Luhan" "hm"

Kami sedang menaiki tangga, kelasku dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh, kami sama-sama anak tingkat akhir.

"Kau tahu? Aku aneh melihat Yixing."

Aku menoleh sambil mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi, Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku balik. "Maksudnya Lay"

Lalu aku mengangguk. "Aneh apanya?" aku memelankan suaraku karna Lay ada di sekitar sini, sama sedang menaiki tangga.

"Mukanya merah sekali" kata Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk, sekarang kami sudah ada di lorong sekolah lantai dua. "Dia memang seperti itu Park"

Dia menggeleng, "apa kau tidak punya hipotesis tentang muka merahnya itu?" aku mengernyit, "bawaan lahir mungkin."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "kau tahu? Aku curiga dia positif," aku berhenti melangkah, Chanyeol reflex berhenti juga, "...narkoba."

.

Pelajaran Biologi dan Bahasa Inggris telah berlalu, saatnya istirahat. Aku lebih tertarik diam di kelas, melipat tanganku di meja dan menjadikannya bantal. Aku masih ngantuk.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Luhan!" aku menggeram kesal, lalu melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Oh hai Lay"

Lay datang kepadaku dengan wajah frustasinya. "Kau bawa minumannya?" aku menyembunyikan senyumku. "Sekarang masih hari senin Lay, bukankah aku jualan setiap hari rabu saja?" Lay mengacak rambutnya.

"Kemarin aku menelfonmu kan? Bukannya kau berkata iya?" gumamnya polos.

Aku tertawa lalu mengambil dua botol minuman berwarna orange."Aku bercanda Lay," Lay langsung mengambil botol-botol itu cepat, mengambil dompetnya lalu memberiku beberapa lembar.

"Lain kali jangan hanya dua, Luhan. Kenapa tidak buka kios minuman saja? Aku jamin laku keras, minuman ini sungguh nikmat, kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja itu buatanku. Lain kali akan kucoba"

Lay berlalu begitu saja. Aku melanjutkan tidurku. Maafkan aku Lay.

.

#In Other Side

"Dari mana saja Lay?"

Tanya Kai, "Panggil aku hyung, bodoh! Aku baru saja membeli ini dari Luhan" kata Lay sambil menggoyangkan 2 botol minuman orange pada Kai.

"Kau gantikan aku ya hyung," kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah Lay ngos-ngosan." Dengan senang hati"

Kyungsoo duduk di sana memperhatikan teman-temannya bermain futsal. "Lay hyung! Bagi minumannya satu ya? Aku haus!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Lay yang sekarang main futsal. "Ambil saja satu!" teriaknya kurang jelas.

"Makasih hyung!"

TBC

Aaaaaaaaa maaf pendek ini jauh dari ekspetasi, aku kira gaakan ada yang mau baca ff gaje ini, apalagi buat review. Adohh makasih teman-teman! :D

Balasan

Kaihunyeollie : harem itu apa ya? Maaf tidak tahu._.v boleh boleh :D tapi pesanannya jangan di chapter ini ya, hehe di chapter yg lain pasti ada kok. Makasih udah mau review ya

Han Dalgi : Bahasanya astaga XD hahaha thanks udah review ya!

NoonaLu : sudah..

nardelle : keep reading! XD hehe thanks sudah review ya

xiumindaughter : dia uri appa ah :* hahaha XD thanks sudah review ya

FloryDo : keep waiting ya XD thanks for reviewing

SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome : Ahanjir terharu :"" keren dari mananya? :v thanks banget ya XD

Ordinary Girl : hehe makasih, tapi biasa ah ini ga keren hehe, makasih yaa

DyOnly One : astaga didemo-_- kita liat nanti yaaah hehehehe thanks :D

exoL : Iya hehehe thanks :D

dan terima kasih yang udah review, para guest/? Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa/? Hehehe see you next! I LOVE YOU :******


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung" "Apa?"

Aku dan Sehun pulang bersama lagi, tapi sekarang kami sedang diam di kursi lapangan. Aku masih cape dengan kegiatan basketku tadi. "apakah sesakit itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "maksudnya?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Menyukai seseorang yang sudah punya pasangan?"

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Sangat, Oh." Sehun tersenyum, "Kalau sakit kenapa dilanjutkan?" tanyanya padaku, aku menaikan alis sedikit. "aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tidak mau berhenti."

Sehun diam, dia melihat permainan basket teman seangkatannya serius. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku senasib denganmu." Aku mulai tertarik lagi dan menoleh. "Oya? Siapa perempuan naas itu?" sehun mendecih mendengarnya.

"Yang jelas aku sedang menyukai seseorang yang sudah memiliki pasangan dan banyak yang mengincarnya juga."

.

"Pergi ke mana saja tadi? Tidak tersesat kan?" tanyaku pada Kris yang sedang nonton tv. "hanya berkeliling dan berkunjung ke beberapa tempat makan. Tidak, brengsek."

Aku mengangguk sambil membuka blazerku dan melonggarkan dasiku. "Tadi di cafe aku bertemu dengan si Kyungsoo itu loh" aku diam tapi masih mendengarkan.

"Oya? Terus?" aku membuka sepatu dan kaos kakiku. "Karna aku mengenalnya jadi ya aku duduk bersama dengannya." Aku melirik Kris tajam, "sok kenal."

Kris menyeringai, aku menyimpan sepatu di rak. "Kau tahu? Dia ramah, kami mengobrol cukup lama tadi." Kata Kris santai. "Benarkah? membahas topik apa saja?"

Jujur, aku belum pernah mendekati Kyungsoo langsung, masih sekedar obsesi yang dipendam. "Banyak, dan satu hal yang kutahu, dia mantan gay."

Aku melotot lalu cepat-cepat duduk di sebelah Kris, "benarkah?" Kris tertawa, "Apalagi yang kau tahu?" Kris menengadahkan kepalanya memasang ekspresi berpikir, "apa lagi ya...tipe cowo idealnya seperti aku."

Aku melotot, "damn! Serius?" Kris menyeringai. "Kalau iya kenapa kalau tidak kenapa?"

Aku berdiri mengambil handuk. "Kalau iya aku akan menyingkirkanmu." Kris tertawa. "Dia juga bilang sebentar lagi akan putus dengan si Minah itu, sudah bosan katanya." Ucap Kris sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Benarkah?" Kris menoleh ke arahku dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Tidak, semuanya bohong."

Sialan.

Aku mengambil jam weker lalu melemparkan ke arahnya. Lalu aku masuk kamar mandi.

"Ikan brengsek! Pelipisku berdarah keparat!"

.

Setelah mandi aku segera berpakaian, memakai kemeja dan jeans.

"Tidak akan diobati dulu?" tanya Kris saat aku melewatinya, aku melihat pelipisnya yang kebaret-baret. "Aku kira bercanda, sebentar."

Aku kembali ke kamar dan mengambil kotak obat. "Obati saja sendiri, aku harus menemui seseorang."

Kris berdecak kesal, "Tidak bertanggung jawab!" "Kau sudah besar, bayi!"

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

Drrrt drrrrt

"cepat, disini dingin"

"iya sebentar"

Piiip

Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari bangunan, pergi ke sebuah cafe. "kenapa tidak di dalam saja? Sudah tau diluar dingin" kataku sambil menduduki kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"Buta atau katarak? Lihat di dalam sudah penuh." Aku melirik ke dalam cafe sekilas, benar. "Yasudah. Oh ya, apa-apaan minggu kemarin membuat Kyungsoo jatuh" kataku tak terima, ya, dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah Baro, dia tertawa kecil.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu panik saja." Aku menggeram kesal, "aku tidak panik, tapi kekasihnya iya, dia berteriak keras sekali dan sangat melengking."

Baro mengedikkan bahunya lalu menyesap kopinya. "Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah ada kemajuan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak maju tidak mundur" jawabku seadanya, dia melirikku sekilas. "Payah, cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Lihat aku dan Mino sampai sekarang masih awet, walaupun dulunya susah sekali mendapatkannya."

Aku terdiam, "aku hanya belum bertindak saja." Kataku santai. "Kapan? Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang mengambilnya?" aku diam lagi.

"Sekedar informasi, Taeyang anak Moonlight mengincarnya juga." Aku mengernyit, tidak tahu siapa Taeyang.

"Yap dia gay sejati, kudengar dia sudah menjadi gay sejak SD. Dia mantanku hahahaha" Baro tertawa pahit, "tipikal orang sepertimu, hanya saja dia lebih bringas." Lanjutnya lalu berkutat dengan ponselnya. Aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi, udaranya sungguh dingin.

"Ini, sexy kan? Soal body kau kalah jauh Luhan." ucap Baro sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya padaku, aku tersenyum meremehkan. "Body iya aku kalah, kalau wajah tetap aku yang menang."

Baro tertawa keras lalu berhenti dan menatapku serius. "Dia preman sekolah."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Apa kau pikir aku hanyalah seekor anak anjing lucu yang hanya berdiam diri menanti tulang sumsum sapi?" Baro tersenyum tipis.

"pesananku ada kan?" tanyaku setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Baro mengangguk lalu membuka ranselnya dan mengambil kantung plastik. "untuk sekarang cuman ada segitu" aku mengintip isinya lalu tersenyum puas melihat beberapa pil obat-obat terlarang itu.

"Aku tidak butuh banyak-banyak, nanti aku transfer uangnya." Baro mengangguk, "secara fisik kau tidak ada tanda-tandanya Han."

Aku tertawa kecil, "orang menyedihkan saja yang mau-maunya mengomsumsi benda terkutuk ini" Baro mengangguk, "jadi itu kau gunakan untuk apa?"

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "memeras orang hahaha" Baro hanya diam, "jangan terlalu banyak berulah."

Aku menyesap kopiku, "tapi dengan itu lah aku mengartikan apa itu hidup." Kataku santai. "Oh iya, katakan pada si Taeyang itu kalau mau mengincar pria, incar saja Baekhyun, dia gay, wajah dan tubuhnya juga lumayan. Kyungsoo straight, susah didapatkan." Kataku.

baro terdiam mengingat-ingat, "Baekhyun yang futsal kemarin? oh dia gay? Hahaha tidak sangka" aku pura-pura tertawa juga, dan aku baru sadar kalau aku jadi seperti Sehun, mempromosikan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabar si Oh? Masih suka menempel denganmu?" tanya Baro setelah habis topik. "Masih, tapi kurasa sebentar lagi juga tidak, dia punya wanita yang disukai sekarang"

Baro diam,"Hahaha dia straight ya? Padahal aku sudah menuliskan dia di daftar pria yang harus kupacari." Aku tertawa terbahak mendengarnya, "Akan sangat sulit, dia phobia gay." Kataku mengingat dia langsung menonjokku waktu itu.

"Masa? Kau kan gay tapi dia masih menempel denganmu, sulit dipercaya kalau dia phobia." Aku tersenyum tipis, "dia tidak punya teman selain aku mungkin"

Baro menyeringai. "Aku pintar dalam membaca ekspresi wajah. Oh Sehun dekat denganmu karna dia punya tujuan."

.

Aku pulang ke apartemen larut malam, sudah gelap. Ck, Kris pasti mematikan semua lampu. Aku menyalakannya lagi, Kris sudah tidur di sofa dengan pelipis yang ditutupi kapas. "Kris bangun." Aku menepuk-nepuk keningnya pelan, dia menggeliat seperti cacing.

"Pindah ke kasur."

Perintahku, aku merasa bersalah setelah melempar jam weker ke arahnya.

Kris berjalan oleng ke arah kasur dengan mata tertutup lalu menjatuhkan dirinya asal. Dia lebih tua dariku tapi aku merasa dia adikku. Aku segera membuka kemeja dan jeansku lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan berbaring di sebelah Kris.

"Kris kau tidur?" tanyaku yang dijawab langsung oleh dengkuran halus miliknya.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar yang remang-remang karna cahaya bulan. "Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang ke China,"

Aku tersenyum,

"tapi membawa Kyungsoo bersamaku."

.

"Hari ini jalan-jalannya naik kendaraan umum saja oke." Ucapku sambil pamit pada Kris, aku segera pergi ke parkiran dan ternyata Sehun sudah menunggu di sana.

"Masuk bocah."

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilku tanpa bergeming. Aku mulai mengendarai mobilku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. "Aku frustasi hyung." Katanya pelan, aku terkekeh.

"Soal wanita yang kausukai itu?" "Iya."

Aku diam sebentar, jalanan sedang ramai, aku harus konsentrasi. "ngomong-ngomong siapa orangnya?"tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Diamlah hyung aku ngantuk." aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya yang sudah memejamkan mata.

"Turun." Kataku sedikit keras. Sehun terlonjak kaget dan melihat sekeliling, menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya lalu membuka seatbelt lalu turun dari mobil.

"hyung aku mau masuk klub futsal, menurutmu bagaimana?" aku berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menuju gerbang. "Kau lebih pantas masuk basket." Kataku jujur.

"Waktu SMP aku ikut basket, sekarang aku ingin suasana baru di futsal."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Terserahmu."

Kami berpisah di tangga, kelas kami sangat berjauhan.

.

Pulang sekolah aku dan Sehun diam di parkiran, "apa yang ingin kau katakan Oh?"

Kami berdua menyender pada mobil entah punya siapa. Aku menyipitkan mataku karna silaunya matahari sore. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ini sungguh berat hyung, aku ingin egois tapi aku tidak bisa" ooh..aku mengerti.

"Apapun yang terjadi tetap perjuangkan dia. Kalau soal cinta jangan tanggung-tanggung." Sehun menoleh ke arahku. "cinta itu gila ya" aku menoleh balik. "tidak juga."

Sehun mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Jangan pandang bulu untuk menyingkirkan apasaja yang menghalangi jalanmu untuk apa yang kau inginkan."

Sehun menatapku serius lalu tersenyum misterius, aku menyeringai lalu kami tertawa bersama.

.

"Kris apa kau percaya kalau gay itu menular?" tanyaku pada Kris. Kami sedang makan malam bersama, Kris sengaja membeli makanan di restoran tadi. "mana aku tahu, dapat dari mana kata-kata itu?" aku mengangguk sambil memakan ayam rica-ricaku.

"Aku sarankan kau jauh-jauh dengaku Kris, aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau jadi gay juga." Kris batuk tersedak, aku masih tetap melanjutkan makanku tidak berniat membatunya sama sekali.

Setelah meneguk satu gelas penuh air putih Kris tertawa," tak apa, cucu nenek jadi banyak yang tidak normalnya." Aku melemparkan potongan ayamku pada mukanya. "Aw ayammu mengenai mataku, perih bego" Kris mengambil tisu lalu mengelapnya lalu mengambil tisu lagi dan menempelkannya di mata.

"Kau sadis" aku hanya memandangnya malas. "Aku mau imbalanku Kris"

Kris menoleh ke arahku cepat, "imbalan apa?" tanya Kris panik. "Biasa saja mukanya Kris. Jangan panik begitu" Kris meneguk airku. "Jangan aneh-aneh, kau mau imbalan soal apa?" aku terdiam.

"Persis seperti satu tahun yang lalu" aku menatapnya tajam. Kris balik menatapku tajam, "jangan Luhan, aku sudah kotor." Aku menggeleng. "Tidak akan separah waktu itu, aku janji."

Kris menatapku serius. "siapa yang jamin kau tidak akan tiba-tiba membantai orang hah?!" teriak Kris. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. " Aku memang bejat, dan kau tidak jauh bejatnya dariku."Kris menggeleng, "cukup. Aku tidak mau ikutan apa-apa lagi," dia berdiri dari meja makan lalu melangkah pergi.

Sret

"Kau yakin sepupuku sayang?" aku sudah mengunci pergerakannya, garpu itu sudah berada dekat lehernya, tinggal beberapa mili dan satu tusukan kasar, aku bisa melukai lehernya parah.

"Kau bajingan, aku menyesal telah lari ke sini"

"siapa suruh, jadi?" Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Siapkan saja skenarionya, aku siap memerankannya." Aku melepaskannya lalu tersenyum puas, "skenario? Kau pikir kita akan main drama? Alay" ucapku dengan senyum di bibirku lalu aku melempar garpuku asal.

Grep

Kris mencekikku dengan cepat. "Kupastikan ini yang terakhir"

.

#otherside

"Hun liarlah sedikit."

Aku baru saja selesai mandi, memilih-milih baju di lemari. "kurang liar apalagi aku, Kai?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggangku lalu aku memakai celana dalam, celana selutut, lalu kaos oblong warna putih.

"ck pakailah kamar mandi untuk berpakaian. Liar dari mananya?"

Aku pergi ke kaca lalu menyisir rambutku, "aku pernah terpeleset waktu memakai baju di kamar mandi. Kau belum tau saja."

Dari pantulan cermin aku melihat ekspresi bodohnya ketika main psp. "serius, kau liar apa?"

Aku menatap pantulanku di cermin, aku mengacak rambutku yang baru saja disisir. "aku pernah pergi ke bar beberapa kali."

Kai menoleh ke arahku lalu fokus lagi pada psp, "untuk?" aku beranjak dari hadapan cermin menuju meja belajar, mengambil komik untuk sekedar melihat-lihat gambarnya. "tentu saja untuk minum, apalagi kau pikir?"

Kai menyeringai, "minum soda maksudmu?" aku mengambil komik lain, melihat-lihatnya lagi. "usiaku belum legal untuk mabuk."

Kai menyudahi permainannya lalu menyimpan pspku di sebelahnya, "oh ayolah, jangan terlalu lugu seperti itu, kau sudah dewasa men."

Aku meliriknya tajam, " kakakku tewas karna minuman itu, keparat."

Kai melirik ke arahku, "tapi aku yang sudah mabuk beberapa kali saja belum mati sampai sekarang" "aku doakan kau cepat mati." Kataku cepat. Kai tersedak mendengarnya, "Tumben berkunjung ke apartemenku, tidak jaga restoran?"

Kai mengambil minuman di sebelahnya lalu meminumnya sampai habis, "sudah ada pegawai baru."

Kai berjalan mendekati lemariku lalu membukannya. Dia mengambil celana jeans hitamku. Dia terlihat berpikir lalu mendekati meja belajar tempatku berdiri lalu mengambil gunting. Tanpa permisi dia menggunting-gunting celanaku.

"hei itu celana mahal!" aku mengambilnya cepat, "dimana aku harus mencari tukang jahit di Seoul" kai tertawa terbahak, "aku ingin menghajarmu, aku tau kau tidak polos!" aku ikut tertawa.

"kau sendiri tau, tapi serius, aku belum mau menyentuh alkohol." Kai mengangguk-ngangguk, "arraseo, ganti celanamu dengan jeans itu lalu ayo pergi denganku!"

Aku nyengir mendengar kalimat itu, "kau seperti om-om gay" Kai tertawa lagi, "tidak apa-apa yang penting kau ukenya"

"sialan!"

.

"cih kalau tau mau kesini aku pakai jaket" kataku sambil melepas helmku lalu melihat sekeliling, kumpulan motor besar berada di sini, aku memasukan tanganku ke saku celana, Kai ngacir entah kemana meninggalkan motornya, aku masih duduk di atas motorku.

W

A

W

Aku hanya bisa bengong dari motorku ketika beberapa cewe seksi melewatiku, apa mereka tidak kedinginan hanya memakai bikini?

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri, ada seorang cewe yang memakai bikini yang em..transparan. "sekalian telanjang saja" gumamku.

Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan itu sampai tiba-tiba ada yang mengelus-ngelus lengan atasku. "kau bisa menikmati mereka jika mau"

Aku menoleh ke subjek yang mengelus-ngelus lenganku sembarangan lalu turun dari motor. "whoaah anak baru." Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"apa kau akan ikut balapan?" tanyanya sambil melirik motorku, "Tidak heran, malam ini hadiahnya lumayan." lanjutnya, aku diam memandang malas pria besar bertatto itu, "tidak, aku ke sini untuk mengantar teman."

Pria itu tertawa dan aku terpaksa menahan nafas karna bau mulutnya yang menyengat.

"menyedihkan, siapa temanmu itu anak kecil?" tanya dia sambil mengusap rahangku, aku hanya bisa menahan marah karna sifat ingin taunya. "bukan urusanmu." aku menepis tangannya kasar dari wajahku.

Dia menggeram lalu menarik kerah bajuku. Aku menatapnya nyalang, "lepaskan tangan kotormu brengsek" ucapku pedas, dia menyeringai.

Bugh

Okay, hanya satu bogem, rasanya hanya seperti digigit semut.

Bugh

Aku masih diam, bukannya pasrah, aku hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan pria jelek seperti ini.

Dugh

SHIT!

Aku terjatuh ke aspal, rasa ngilu menjalar di sekitar kemaluanku. Aku menatapnya tajam, "apa salahku padamu, bitch"

Dia meludah ke arahku, mengenai leherku.

"bangsat!" teriakku, dengan cepat aku berdiri, mengambil helmku cepat.

Braak

Kupukul keras wajahnya dengan helm. Dia mengerang kesakitan.

Bugh

Lalu kuhadiahkan bogemku padanya, dia jatuh terlentang, aku menghampirinya dengan senyum meremehkan. Aku menginjak perutnya.

"SEHUN!"

Aku menoleh, Kai sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan raut marah. "jangan cari masalah bocah."

Dia menyingkirkanku lalu membantu si mulut busuk berdiri. "dia pamanku, keparat" ucap Kai padaku. "Apa peduliku?" tanyaku sinis.

Setelah beberapa saat Kai berbicara pada pamannya itu, dia menghampiriku dengan wajah mengancamnya.

"apa?" tanyaku menantang. "bocah tengik"

Aku meludah ke samping mendengarnya. "ini bukan tempatku"

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya slow motion. "Jangan sok cool, kau tidak keren sama sekali" kataku, dan memang kenyataan.

"beradaptasilah" katanya sambil menaiki motornya, "mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya sinis. "tentu saja ikut balapan, pintar. Sejuta won plus wanita jalang untuk juara pertama." Aku meringis sedikit,

"lalu aku bagaimana? Hanya menonton saja? Kalau seru seperi MotoGP sih tak masalah, lah ini? Hanya balapan murahan"

Kai memakai helmnya, tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Lalu dia menjalankan motornya pelan ke arah dimana ada beberapa motor yang sudah bersiap-siap. Kakiku pegal kalau harus duduk di motor seperti ini terus, dan khawatir ada spesies menjijikan seperti tadi.

Akhirnya aku menghampiri warung yang tidak jauh dari tempat balapan. "bu ikut duduk ya" permisiku pada pemilik warung, padahal aku tidak tau pemiliknya wanita atau pria, aku tidak peduli.

Sepertinya balapan sudah dimulai, hoaaam garing. Aku bermain game dari psp yang kubawa diam-diam, lumayan untuk mengusir bosan.

Hiruk piruk penonton sudah terdengar lagi setelah beberapa saat. Aku melirik sebentar, sepertinya balapan sudah mau berakhir. Aku memasukkan pspku ke saku celana lagi.

"trima kasih tempat duduknya!" lalu aku pergi menuju tempat awal. Di sana ada 4 motor yang saling menyusul, berlomba-lomba menggapai garis finish, salah satunya motor Kai. Aku menyeringai, boleh juga kemampuannya.

Wush

Wush

Wush

Wush

Semua berteriak girang, aku hanya melongo, terlalu cepat, tadi siapa yang pertama mencapai finish?

Tapi aku sepertinya mendapat jawaban setelah orang-orang yang berteriak itu mengurumuni satu motor, dan itu bukan motor Kai.

Aku berjalan santai menghampiri si hitam.

"payah" ejekku. "menang kalah sudah biasa bro" katanya, "halah bacot"

Kami berdua memperhatikan kerumunan itu, setelah beberapa saat kerumunan itu merenggang, tersisa motor putih dengan pengendaranya yang belum juga melepaskan helmnya dan cewe dengan bikini transparan di sampingnya.

Si cewe itu melepaskan helm pria itu dengan perlahan, Kai sudah memukul kepalaku karna aku tidak bisa lepas menatap cewe seksi itu, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"say hi to our football capten"

Aku makin melongo melihatnya, "kyungsoo?"

Dan sekarang aku sedang melihat adegan panas yang membangkitkan gairah siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bibir mereka berdua saling melumat penuh nafsu, si cewe tadi menjatuhkan helmnya lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik leher Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus dan meremas dada si cewe, cewe itu keenakan lalu menengadahkan kepalanya.

Gulp

Aku melirik Kai yang ternyata sedang merokok. "Aku baru tau kalau Kyungsoo itu orangnya seperti itu."

Kai terlihat enjoy-enjoy saja, aku melirik sekelilingku, memang tempat jahanam.

"seperti apa?" aku mengernyit sebentar, "seperti pria brengsek? Hidung belang? Buaya buntung?" Kai tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Bodoh."

Kai menunjukkan ekspresi kelamnya. Aku melirik lagi ke tempat Kyungsoo berada tadi, sudah hilang.

"jangan berpikir kalau mereka akan melakukan sex di depan umum seperti ini tengik."

"sex? Berhubungan suami istri maksudnya?" Kai hanya meniru wajah babi yang ada di angry bird. "memangnya hanya suami istri saja yang boleh?" tanya Kai setelah mengepulkan rokoknya banyak.

"lah, menurutmu?" tanyaku balik. Kai menghebuskan nafasnya sok cool lagi, "please oh, stop acting like you don't know. Aku tau kau tidak sedungu itu." Katanya sambil meniupkan asapnya persis ke wajahku.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya, jujur, aku sendiri juga geli.

"Kyungsoo benar-benar akan meniduri jalang tadi?"

Kai menaikan alisnya tipis, "menurutmu? Apakah seekor srigala akan diam saja jika disuguhi kancil montok?" aku ngangguk-ngangguk. Kai menatap lurus dengan sinis.

"Tapi sayangnya dia srigala yang dungu"

"maksudnya?"

"ck, apa setelah dihanyutkan ke sungai han kau akan berhenti jadi orang bego?"

.

"Mau pake helm dalam mobil, Oh?" tanyaku malas pada Sehun yang dari pintu apartemen sudah meluk-meluk helm. "Iya hehehe" aku memutar mataku bosan, "tolol"

Lalu kami masuk mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama seperti biasa, "hyung nyalakan musik ya" ucapnya sambil menyalakan radio di mobilku, jangan lupakan helm yang terpasang di kepalanya, aku hanya membiarkannya bertindak sesuka hati.

"Sepertinya nanti pulang sekolah aku tidak akan nebeng, aku mau daftar futsal." Suaranya terdengar samar-samar karna dia menutup kaca helmnya, kadang aku bingung dengan tingkahnya yang kadang terlampau idiot.

"Syukurlah"

.

Pelajaran tambahan, maklum, aku adalah siswa tingkat akhir, sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian nasional. Setelah lulus dari sini aku berencana kembali ke tanah kelahiranku, China. Itu perjanjianku dengan nenek sebelum hijrah ke Korea.

Pelajaran Bahasa memang selalu membosankan, kecuali ketika materi musikalisasi puisi waktu itu, ada beberapa kejadian yang mengocok perut waktu itu.

Aku melirik kanan kiriku, palsu. Kami di sini semua—mungkin beberapa tidak— hanya memasang topeng, pura-pura antusias dan memperhatikan guru demi mendapat simpatinya, agar nilai dalam ijazah tidak jeblok.

Aku melirik jam yang bertengger di atas papan tulis, memicingkan mataku untuk memastikan, oh, jamnya mati. Lalu aku melirik jam tanganku, waktunya sudah habis.

"EHEM JAM ENAM" ucapku keras—sengaja—. Banyak yang menoleh ke arahku dengan muka senang, ada juga yang memelototiku, "OH SUDAH JAM ENAM YA?!" tanya Key di pojok sana dengan lantang.

Guru Bahasanya pun mengalah, "baik, sampai jumpa." Lalu melengos pergi.

.

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran, bengkel tempat biasa aku menitipkan mobil tutup. Aku memasuki mobilku, suara musik terdengar, aku lupa mematikan radio yang tadi Sehun nyalakan.

Sebelum menyalakan mesin aku melihat Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan. Oh pasti habis futsal, aku mengernyitkan dahiku, helm yang tadi Sehun peluk-peluk sudah ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Kalau saja Kyungsoo membawa helmnya sambil meluk-meluk seperti yang Sehun lakukan tadi pagi, pasti lucu.

Mereka berbincang-bincang, namun diantaranya kelihatan Baekhyun yang banyak ngomong dan antusias. Aku mencoba tidak menghiraukannya lalu membalik ke belakang, mengambil kaca mata hitamku lalu memakainya, lalu memundurkan jokku dan pura-pura tidur.

Mereka melewati mobilku, aku masih dalam posisi seperti itu, memperhatikan diam-diam. Motor Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada di sebelah kiri mobilku.

"Kapten, kau yang bonceng aku kan?" samar-samar terdengar suara Sehun, "kau dengan Baekhyun saja lah" ucapnya malas sambil memakai jaket kulit hitamnya, Sehun mengerucutkan mulutnya seperti biasa, jangan heran, sebenarnya dia masih berumur 15 tahun.

"Aku tidak rabies Hun" kata Baekhyun datar sambil sambil memasang helmnya sendiri, "Sudah sering aku dibonceng olehmu, bodoh"

"Lalu?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

Aku mengernyit, berarti Sehun sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tidak heran sih, Sehun suka keluyuran kalau sehabis sampai di rumah.

"Kenapa diperumit sih, ayo" kata Sehun emosi, sambil mengambil helm hitam yang ada di motor Kyungsoo lalu memakainya cepat. Dengan tidak permisi dia sudah naik motor Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kapten, atau kau mau kubonceng?" tanya Sehun jail, "No, pig"

Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa lalu Baekhyun menjalankan motornya duluan, Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya, dan aku ada di belakangnya lagi.

Akhirnya aku berakhir dengan membuntuti mereka, aku hanya penasaran. Baekhyun mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, itu arah yang biasanya kupakai, tapi berhubung aku sukanya kepada Kyungsoo ya jadi aku mengikuti motornya.

Seketika Kyungsoo menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tersenyum miring lalu menambah kecepatan mobilku. Dan akhirnya berakhir di sebuah gor. Dilihat dari tulisan gedungnya sih itu gor.

Mereka berdua turun dari motor lalu masuk ke gor itu. Haruskah aku menunggu di sini? Mereka pasti tidak jauh dan tidak bukan main futsal. Atau apalah, yang jelas soal futsal.

Akhirnya demi rasa penasaranku aku memarkirkan mobilku di dekat pohon, menunggu mereka sampai keluar.

Satu setengah jam belum ada yang keluar dari sana.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar.

Drrrt drrrrt

"Ck ada apa?!" tanya ku tidak santai pada si penelpon, aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga lalu melihat layar, Oh Kris.

"Iya sebentar lagi juga pulang, kau temani saja dulu dia, sebentar lagi aku sampai."

Piip

"What the fuck!"

Akhirnya aku menyalakan mesinku, persetan dengan menunggu dua orang itu. Aku mulai menjalankan mobilku.

"Shit"

Aku mengumpat, aku memakai jalan yang jarang sekali aku lewati, tapi daripada memutar balik, butuh waktu lama.

Aku menyalakan radio untuk memecahkan keheningan, aku bersiul mengikuti alunan musiknya. Jalanan remang-remang, ada juga yang gelap, dan jangan lupakan, sepi.

Aku jarang memakai jalan ini ya salah satunya karna itu, dan di sini juga pernah ada beberapa kasus kejahatan. Dan sekarang aku melewati jalan ini malam-malam sendirian, great.

Pletaak

Ckiiiiit

Menginjak rem mendadak, aku menatap tajam sisi kirikunku, jendela sebelah kepalaku retak sedikit, aku menggeram, menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang dinaikkan, kalau saja jalanan terang, aku sudah ngebut daritadi.

Pletak

Pletak

Lemparan batu lagi. Aku menginjak rem untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuka kacamata lalu turun dari mobil dengan geram, oke sebenarnya ini nekat. Tapi tak apa, sudah terlanjur.

Bugh

Satu batu mengenai tulang pipiku. Aku meringis sakit, batu berukuran sedang, tapi batu kecil saja kalau dilempar dengan kencang pasti sakit, apalagi ini, semoga tulang pipiku tidak retak seperti kaca jendela mobilku.

"KELUAR KAU BANGSAT!"

Aku berteriak

Pletak

Tepat di belakangku, aku bersyukur karna hanya mengenai mobilku,

"APA AKU SEDANG DIKERJAI SETAN?! HAHA LUCU! KELUAR KALIAN BANJINGAN!"

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Owshit, ternyata disamping kiri dan kanan jalan sudah berjejer belasan motor yang baru kuketahui keberadaannya ketika mereka menyalakan lampu depannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang,

Ralat, ini bukan belasan, ini puluhan!

TBC

HAHAHAHA MAAFKAN AKU KAWAN2! MAAFKAN JUGA MAKIN KESINI MAKIN ANEH DAN GAJE, MAKIN SUMRAWUT, MAAF CHAP KEMAREN BIKIN KECEWA..INI JUGA BIKIN KECEWA KAYANYA. HAHA MAAFKAN SAYANG:"""


End file.
